


The Hall of Fame

by RaccoonCati



Series: At the lake house [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Family Fluff, Gen, Harley Keener & Peter Parker are Siblings, Harley Keener is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Kid Harley Keener, Kid Peter Parker, Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker is Pepper Potts's Biological Child, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:36:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29961717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaccoonCati/pseuds/RaccoonCati
Summary: A look at the most important places in The Stark Cabin and how it changed over the years.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Pepper Potts, Harley Keener & Peter Parker, Harley Keener & Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Howard Stark & Tony Stark, Howard Stark/Maria Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Pepper Potts, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Series: At the lake house [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2179278
Comments: 4
Kudos: 50





	The Hall of Fame

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a look at the cabin living room and all the things that filled it.
> 
> Part of my story "Leaving the past in the past (isn't easy)".
> 
> ! May contain spoilers !
> 
> Enjoy :)

Tony Stark never considered himself a nostalgic person. He hated reminders and old things that had no other purpose than hold memories for others to see. He tried to get rid of all the things his parents owned immediately after their passing. He stashed every single piece of clothing, furniture and every picture he considered useless in the back of his deposit.

Everything changed when Pepper Potts came into his life. The way Pepper never let him get away with every idiotic thing he did and the way she kept him in line reminded Tony of his mother, of his late butler and even of his father.

Pepper started sorting Tony's assets and convinced him that not everything was trash. She was the reason Tony started to place little picture frames around his home office and his garage. He filled them with photos of the people that meant and mean the most to him. That's how it started.

At first, there were only three pictures displayed neatly on his desk. One was of Tony and his mother building sand castles on the beach (a photo taken around the time Tony was three years old), one of his father leaning on the 1932 Ford Flathead Roadster that Tony still had in his garage (one of the few things he didn't stored in his deposit) and one of Tony and Rhodey at their MIT Graduation Ceremony. And, for awhile, that was it. Three pictures and nothing more.

After Afghanistan, Iron Man and the whole Vanko incident, Tony added another picture on his desk. This time it was one of him and Pepper sipping wine and enjoying their vacation in Venice (he somehow managed to convinced her that Venice was the perfect destination for their first official date).

And, because Tony Stark is a man of many surprises, his proposal coming just a few weeks later wasn't all that unexpected. Tony and Pepper got married in less than two months of dating each other (which isn't that rushed considering the fact that they knew each other for years and were already acting like a married couple). The photos taken at their wedding were hang around every room in of the Malibu mansion before they left for their honeymoon. That called for a change in decorum. All the pictures that were once in Tony's office found themselves moved in the living room.

Speaking of honeymoons, the happy couple should've been more careful, because the next addition to the new Hall of Fame (as Tony so affectionately called it) was a sonogram. A sonogram framed and placed by the photo that featured Tony and Pepper's first kiss as husband and wife.

The next year, on Tony's birthday, Harley Anthony Stark was born. As soon as the new parents got used to having a new bundle of joy in their lives, Pepper added a picture of the three of them on the shelf in the living room. That picture was taken by Rhodey after the doctor allowed visitors in her room. Harley was sleeping in his mother's arms, with his father's hand gently placed on his head. It was one of the sweetest moments captured that ended up in the Stark Hall of Fame.

Over the years, drawings, other family photos and pictures of the Avengers found their place on those shelves. And, when the Starks moved to New York, so did the Hall of Fame.

Peter Benjamin Stark came along (a little premature, but otherwise okay) and a picture of him in his brother's arms taken after they first met was added to the stash. At that point it was a mystery how there was still space for more.

Then came the Big Moving Day. The Avengers were moved to a new facility and Tony and Pepper decided that they would keep the Tower for SI, but the penthouse won't be their primary residence anymore. They moved into the Lake Cabin and decided to sort through the pictures. The new Hall of Fame was filled with wedding pictures, pictures of both Tony's and Pepper's parents, pictures of Peter and Harley, the Avengers and any other picture that had a story to go with it.

The birth of Morgan Hope Stark came as a complete surprise for everyone, especially for her parents. Pepper, being a little on the older side, wasn't expecting to get pregnant again, but was thrilled nonetheless. Especially after she found out it was a girl. And... Tony was terrified. Happy, but terrified. The photos depicting their children together (pictures taken after they brought Morgan home from the hospital) held a special place in Tony's heart.

But, after Tony's parents were found alive in that Hydra base, new memories were immortalized and placed in the Hall of Fame. Pictures of Pepper and Maria bonding over coffee on the porch, Howard and Tony working on the old Roadster, the kids playing with the new addition of the family, Chewy the Saint Dane puppy, and many more.

Tony takes time out of his schedule every day to look at the photos that fill up all the shelves in his living room and smiles, knowing that he's lucky to have this. His family is everything for him and, if the recent events taught him anything, is better to keep memories alive, than bury them where no one can find them. Looks like Tony Stark is a nostalgic after all. And there will always be space for more memories to come in Tony Stark's Hall of Fame.


End file.
